The present invention relates to a respirator mask for filtering breathed air and more particularly pertains to preventing a user from breathing unfiltered air.
The use of respirator devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, respirator devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of absorbing fumes and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,900 to Thompson discloses et al. discloses a respirator filter means for the removal of tritiated water comprising fluid inlet and output ports. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,742 to Theodorou discloses a portable breathing device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,751 to Mausteller et al. discloses an escape respirator having a mouthpiece that is directly connected to a chemical canister. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,279 to Furuichi et al. discloses a semi-closed respirator used in diving.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a respirator mask for filtering breathed air for preventing a user from breathing unfiltered air.
In this respect, the respirator mask for filtering breathed air according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a user from breathing unfiltered air.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved respirator mask for filtering breathed air which can be used for preventing a user from breathing unfiltered air. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of respirator devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved respirator mask for filtering breathed air. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved respirator mask for filtering breathed air which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a mask portion dimensioned for covering the mouth of the user. The mask portion includes an inner portion, an outer portion, and an air chamber therebetween. The mask portion includes a generally circular peripheral edge. The peripheral edge includes a top edge, a bottom edge, and opposed side edges. The mask portion includes an elastic band having opposed ends secured to the opposed side edges thereof for extending around the user""s head when the mask portion is positioned on the mouth of the user. The mask portion includes a pair of nose sections extending upwardly from the top edge thereof. The pair of nose sections each include upper ends positionable within the nose of the user. The pair of nose sections each have an air tube positioned therein. The air tubes have open upper and lower ends. The open upper ends are exposed through the upper ends of the nose sections. The open lower ends are in communication with the air chamber. The mask portion includes a recessed mouth section on the inner portion thereof. The recessed mouth section includes a central aperture in communication with the air chamber. The recessed mouth section includes a plurality of peripherally disposed protrusions extending inwardly therefrom. The mask portion includes a pair of air vents secured to the outer portion thereof. The pair of air vents each have open inner and outer ends. The open inner ends are in communication with the air chamber. The open outer ends each have a filter screen disposed therein. A mouthpiece portion is removably coupled with respect to the mask portion. The mouthpiece portion includes a shield portion dimensioned for positioning within the recessed mouth section of the mask portion. The shield portion includes a central opening that is alignable with the central aperture of the recessed mouth section. The shield portion includes a plurality of peripherally disposed apertures therethrough for selectively snap-engaging the peripherally disposed protrusions of the recessed mouth section. The mouthpiece portion includes an inner tube having an open inner end and an open outer end. The open outer end is secured to the central aperture of the shield portion. The open inner end has a peripheral flange. The open inner end is positionable within the user""s mouth.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved respirator mask for filtering breathed air which has all the advantages of the prior art respirator devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved respirator mask for filtering breathed air which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved respirator mask for filtering breathed air which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved respirator mask for filtering breathed air which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a respirator mask for filtering breathed air economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved respirator mask for filtering breathed air for preventing a user from breathing unfiltered air.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved respirator mask for filtering breathed air including a mask portion dimensioned for covering the mouth of the user. The mask portion includes an inner portion, an outer portion, and an air chamber therebetween. The mask portion includes a generally circular peripheral edge. The peripheral edge includes a top edge, a bottom edge, and opposed side edges. The mask portion includes a recessed mouth section on the inner portion thereof. The recessed mouth section includes a central aperture in communication with the air chamber. The mask portion includes a pair of air vents secured to the outer portion thereof. The pair of air vents each have open inner and outer ends. The open inner ends are in communication with the air chamber. A mouthpiece portion is removably coupled with respect to the mask portion. The mouthpiece portion includes a shield portion dimensioned for positioning within the recessed mouth section of the mask portion. The shield portion includes a central opening that is alignable with the central aperture of the recessed mouth section. The mouthpiece portion includes an inner tube having an open inner end and an open outer end. The open outer end is secured to the central aperture of the shield portion. The open inner end is positionable within the user""s mouth.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.